


saw division grow together

by DaydreamingofDragons



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Changing Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Miscommunication, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Rating May Change, The Dowlings' A+ Parenting (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingofDragons/pseuds/DaydreamingofDragons
Summary: Drabble collection using the Good Omens Celebration themed prompts from tumblr. Any warnings will be posted in chapter notes.Day 13: Crowley isn't lucky enough for the kind of risks he runsDay 14: a drabble that starts, as it will end, with a garden. And an apple
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 33





	1. In The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: beginnings are complicated things to nail down

The question is, where was the beginning?

The wall around Eden, the world a handful of days old. A conversation that shouldn't have been started. A wing outstretched in the rain. The storm passes, they go their separate ways.

The English court, the early years of the world's sixth millennium. An arrangement yet to gain capitals or definite article. Nothing written, nothing more to incriminate. A quiet toast before they part, plans to meet again.

Outside the Ritz, an afternoon that shouldn't have existed. It doesn't matter who turns to who or who kisses who. Smiling, they walk home together.


	2. Contrast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: a study in contrasts

Cold. Bare. Dreary.

Aziraphale has never liked Crowley's flat but he is _trying_ to be more charitable. The sofa is nice. The bed too.

Open. Spacious. “Elegant.”

“Mmmmph?” Sleepy inquisitiveness from Crowley in his lap.

Fingers through his hair in apology. “Your flat, darling. I believe I understand better… after Hell.” Grimy. Cramped. Oppressive. After that anyone would want something different. Aziraphale shivers, receives a warm nuzzle in response. No argument though; he hasn’t missed the mark.

Unpleasant thoughts of his own residence occur. “The bookshop.... is it….?” Such a contrast. Cluttered. Untidy. Unwelcoming?

“Nah, angel. S’fine…. homey. It’s yours.”


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: post- that lockdown phonecall

Aziaphale glares at the ringing phone. Of course it won’t be Crowley. Crowley is going to sleep. Alone. Because Aziraphale is an idiot who can never just _ask_ for what he wants. It’s probably just another wouldbe customer asking if he offers ‘curbside pickup’.

“Hell—OH!” The sudden lapful of demon is entirely unexpected and oh Heavens what is he supposed to do with his hands?

“Sooooo… remember how I got away from Hastur?” Crowley shifts uneasily, expression sliding towards regret at Aziraphale’s shocked silence. Well, that won’t do at all.

Aziraphale smiles, leans over and hangs up the phone.


	4. Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: dialogue-only gratuitous Star Wars references

“May the Force be with you, angel.”

“Oh, Crowley, _really_.”

“Come on, we’re in a different galaxy and the humans have invented _lightsabers_! What did you expect?”

“I believe they call them beam blades, actually.”

“Bloody Disney.”

“Wasn’t that one of yours?”

“Don't recall anymore. Probably one of the humans’. They always had the best ideas. Look, they brought back the robes too!”

“I’m looking.”

“Like what you see? Didn't get to appreciate these properly the first time did we? You can just push them right up and—”

“ _Crowley_! Ohhhhh.”

“Yes, angel?”

“I did miss you.”

“I know.”

“Bedroom. Now.”


	5. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: lockdown miscommunications (can be a continuation of 3 or just a post-phonecall scene)

“I thought you would… Crowley, you never met a rule you just _obeyed_!”

“Yeah, well. This is different.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah.”

“My dear? I'm afraid I don’t understand.”

“Just… six thousand years, angel. I tempt, you thwart. I push and eventually— _eventually_ —you give in. Six thousand years of wearing my heart on my damned sleeve when it comes to you and throwing it at your feet and going too fast and… angel. Sometimes it would just be nice to be invited, okay?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Look, forget it. Doesn’t matter.”

“It certainly does. Crowley… would you please stay? With me?”


	6. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: aftermath of some non-specified violence, blood mention
> 
> Day 6: the aftermath of a daring rescue

There is a lot of blood.

“Oh, Crowley.”

Aziraphale’s hands should shake. His voice quavers but his hands are steady with the need to _fix this_.

“Crowley.”

A broken groan. Another measured miracle to mend and calm. He can’t afford to be caught here. He can’t bear to leave.

“Be still, my dear. I have you. You won’t discorporate.”

Something that might be a laugh ends in agonised coughing.

“P-pity.”

“Be _still_.” He presses Crowley back into the pillows, hands steady, soothing, healing.

“Angel?” Laboured breathing. “...why’re you here?”

“I was—“ _terrified when you missed our dinner_ “—in the area.”


	7. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: in which Crowley and Aziraphale first meet in a different garden, 10 years before the end of the world

An angel watches a demon across the garden.

A week of fair weather has the young antichrist toddling among the flowerbeds. His demonic nanny follows behind with surprising patience. Aziraphale has not spoken to her, just watched her dealings with the… child.

He doesn’t know what he is doing here. Miracling plants and watching the boy and the Serpent. Reporting back to Heaven but _doing_ nothing.

“Angel!” Aziraphale jumps. The demon has slithered up on him unnoticed, antichrist balanced on one hip. They wear eerily similar looks of dissatisfaction. “What in damnation do you think you’re doing to those roses?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would swear I have read a version of the AU somewhere else but I can't place it now. If you know where a) I apologise and if the author would prefer me to take this down I will and b) please let me know where because I'd much rather read it than write it!


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: the antichrist runs away from home

“M’running away!”

Aziraphale considers the tear-streaked antichrist in the shrubbery. “Is that so?”

Warlock sniffles. “Yeah! M’never going back!”

“Very well. Does your nanny know? It wouldn’t do to worry her.” Surely she knows. Crowley would certainly have mentioned if she’d lost the antichrist.

“She packed me snacks.”

Of course she did. “Very good.”

“I’m not bad. They said… I’m _not_!”

Oh. More than a childish tantrum then. No wonder Crowley approved. “Of course you aren’t.”

Warlock shivers in a sudden gust of damp wind and Aziraphale reaches out a hand. “Come on. Let’s get you out of the rain.”


	9. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: it isn't a good thing when angels start to doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Crowley is still Crawly in this one, just so it doesn't catch anyone by surprise

“So, turns out it’s a sin when angels doubt.”

It had called to Crawly. A dark and yawning gulf stretching down eternally. Had brought him here. To an angel kneeling in the desolation. Ash staining once pristine robes.

He doesn’t look up. “I didn’t do anything.”

“No, you wouldn’t’ve, would you.”

The gulf drops away more steeply. The angel won’t like what he finds at the bottom. The trouble is, Crawly doesn’t think he’ll like what is left either.

He reaches down and drags the deadweight angel to his feet. “Come on. Let’s get you so drunk you stop _thinking_.”


	10. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Aziraphale assumed Crowley used miracles for that...

“Oh!” Crowley arches a brow at Aziraphale, sitting in the Bentley’s passenger seat and blatantly staring. “Ah, sorry, darling. I just always assumed you used a miracle.”

Crowley checks his lipstick one last time before closing the tube. “Nah, more fun this way.” He offers it out. “You wanna try?”

“Oh! No, you wear it so well. I don’t think it would look right on me.”

“I don’t know.” Crowley smirks and darts over to press a firm kiss to Aziraphale’s mouth. He leans back reluctantly, trailing a fingertip over the angel’s makeup smeared lips. “Yeah. Looks good on you.”


	11. Old Fashioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Aziraphale intends to go about this properly

Crowley blinks at the… miniature rosebush? thrust into his hands the minute he opened the door.

“This is for you. I didn’t think you’d like cut flowers but....” Aziraphale fidgets.

“Thank you?” Crowley hazards.

“Will you come to dinner with me?”

“Sure. You hardly have to bribe me into dinner, angel.”

“No not…” Aziraphale takes a deep breath. “Like a… date?”

“Oh.” Oh, Crowley is _so gone_ for him.

“If you like?”

“Aziraphale... you don’t have to court me.”

“I know. But you deserve... I would like to. If you don’t mind.”

If he _doesn’t mind_?!? “Yeah. I’d like that.”


	12. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: After the Apocalypse they are free to reminisce

“Do you remember—” Aziraphale breaks off, fidgets with his glass. They don’t do this. Reminisce. Six thousand years of shared history lives heavy and mostly silent between them. Brought up in extremis. To prove a point. Not for simple enjoyment. Much of that is Aziraphale’s fault, he knows. Still, no time like the present to make a change.

“—Isin. When—”

“The camels!” Crowley throws his head back, laughing. “Yessss.”

“Oh, you _would_ remember that. I was thinking of the music.”

“ _I_ was thinking of you fighting a camel for your clothing.”

“Oh, _really_.”

_How long have we been friends?_

_Forever._


	13. Unlucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Crowley isn't lucky enough for the kind of risks he runs

Even by demonic standards Crowley is unlucky. Part of him is always waiting for the moment it all goes pear-shaped.

He should have seen the dangers of Aziraphale’s bookshop immediately. Knowing reliably where he can be found… Crowley has seen him more in the last sixty years than in certain _millennia_. He’s greedy and can never have enough. He’s also seen _Hastur_ more, he’s sure of it. It isn’t paranoia, Hell is _always_ out to get you. Popping up on street corners. Watching.

Crowley needs a plan. Before his inability to stay away from the angel gets them both killed.


	14. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: a drabble that starts, as it will end, with a garden. And an apple

In the beginning, in the Garden, Crawly offers Aziraphale an apple. It may or may not come from The Tree, Aziraphale doesn’t stop to inquire. The sudden, vivid, image he has of sucking juice from demonic fingers he puts down to a temptation. He refuses both image and apple, obviously.

After the End, in their garden, Aziraphale hand feeds Crowley slices of apple. He picked it himself from Crowley’s tree. Offers it up, letting the Serpent chase the taste from his fingers. Until Crowley, laughing, urges him down, leans over him, wordlessly begging kisses, and Aziraphale will refuse him nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain, after return from a week who knows where: HEY, you could do this one as two exactly 50 word drabbles! That would be fun!
> 
> Me:.............why are you like this??


End file.
